


External Daydream

by Skye



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Canon - Cartoon, Community: 15pairings, Multi, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-10
Updated: 2006-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also references one-sided Cornelia->Peter. I don't really remember exactly how Taranee's telepathy works, but it really has to be limited.</p>
    </blockquote>





	External Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Also references one-sided Cornelia-&gt;Peter. I don't really remember exactly how Taranee's telepathy works, but it really has to be limited.

Taranee Cook had the power to read thoughts. However, it was only her friends' thoughts. It was often important that she was able to broadcast and receive thoughts, for their mission as guardians. Other times it was fairly obvious what her friends were thinking, trivialities, and her powers were more of a distraction than a help for anything. Inside class, history class to be exact, Taranee noticed Cornelia daydreaming about a boy. Her brother to be exact. Peter this, Peter that, and all the things she knew other girls thought about him, but would just really rather not have entering _her_ mind, ever.

_Ew, don't you ever think of anything else? And that's my brother you're dreaming about here,_ Taranee broadcasted toward Cornelia.

Instead of being jolted back to class like Taranee thought she would be, Cornelia seemed unaffected. Had she heard Taranee's message? It didn't seem like it. Cornelia just stared at the front of the classroom like she really was paying attention, pushed her hair behind her ear, and her thoughts had a momentary blank spot before they continued. _And the sister, Taranee, she's pretty hot herself. I bet at least half of the class love fantasizing about her during these boring lectures. Maybe her giving them a more interesting, exotic one._

Now Taranee was the one who was surprised instead. She nearly fell over in her chair, making a racket in the process. The class turned back to her, including Cornelia, with a concerned expression. "Is everything all right, Ms. Cook?" Mr. Collins asked.

"Right- Oh yeah, sorry Professor." Taranee laughed nervously.

As Mr. Collins went back to the lecture, Taranee considered, perhaps her message hadn't made it through. She stared at Cornelia, and continued to read her thoughts with much interest. _There she goes again, trying to get everyone's attention with her geeky antics._

Taranee smirked. Cornelia was the one who often inappropriately tried to get attention.

Of course, she's always willing to give me attention, a lot of attention. She knows me well enough to criticise me all the time. _Oh, and she's always staring at me, like right now, maybe she likes me too,_ Cornelia's thoughts continued.

Taranee's eyebrows raised and her mouth dropped open. Likes her _too_? What exactly did that mean? Did Cornelia like her? For that matter, how did she feel about her friend? Now that she thought about it, Cornelia was very pretty. As these thoughts wandered through her mind, Cornelia turned around and winked at her. Taranee rolled her eyes. _Point taken,_ she shot back to Cornelia in thought. Of course, she was only teasing her and pretending not to hear her thoughts, while Taranee left the channel open to her all along, letting Cornelia catch her hypocrisy.

She blushed as she realized what she had let Cornelia hear. What could she be thinking right now? Of course, Taranee could find out. She spied into Cornelia's mind again. _They're both attractive in their own way. I wonder what a threesome with Taranee and Peter would be like. Hot brother and hot sister!_ Cornelia had a dreamy smile as she daydreamed.

Never mind. Taranee tried to channel into Hay Lin and her doodling, much less distracting, so she could also pay attention in class at the same time.


End file.
